House
In Petscop 11, Paul finds a house with a sign in front of it reading "This is a Frozen House, captured three times, exactly as it was.". The Frozen House depicts three different points in time, though only two have been shown. The house has several rooms such as: a living room/kitchen, a bathroom, Care's bedroom, a bedroom for two people (likely a husband and wife), and a computer room. There are three calendars in the house that represent different years: green, grey, and red. Green is known to be 1997 because it matches up with the year the girl Care is based on went missing. The grey calendar could mean 2000 due to it highlighting the other day Rainer "gave a gift" on Christmas. Paul speculates the red calendar may be either 1995 or 2017 based on how the dates line up with weekdays. The house is heavily implied to belong to, or at least at one point have belonged to, Marvin. The Shadow Monster Man first demands to know "WHERE IS MY HOUSE" in Petscop 6, then the pink TOOL says "I LOVE YOU NEWMAKER PLEASE SHOW MARVIN WHERE HIS HOUSE IS" and "GO THERE AND HE’LL FOLLOW YOU HIS DAUGHTER IS THERE". The Days Shown in the Frozen House November 12, 1997 Seen in Petscop 14. It depicts a birthday party. The green and red calendars are on the wall, with the date November 12 animated on both of them. The red calendar is either of the year 1995 or 2017. December 25, 1997 Paul finds the house in Petscop 11 and goes inside to find Care and be spoken to by the unnamed Wife of the person mentioned by the Care's Room note. There is a living room with a christmas tree surrounded by presents, a bathroom with a white block inscribed with a symbol (though the block disappears after the demo recording plays out), Care's bedroom, and another door that Paul cannot open (since he doesn't know how to open doors). June 5th, 1997 After Paul walks into the block in the bathroom, the date has changed. there are no longer Chirstmas decorations, there is a bucket, objects on a table, and a note. Paul enters Care's bedroom which has a clock (reading 6:00), a closet, a window with an air conditioner, and Care A on a bed protected by some kind of translucent block that prevents her from being captured by the player. Paul gets locked in the closet while exploring, and Marvin busts down the air conditioner and captures Care before leaving the bedroom with the message "Care left the room.". The clock on the wall reads 6:15. After Care's abduction, the closet door opens and the bedroom has been reset, with Care back on the bed and the air conditioner back in the window, so Paul explores the house only to see Marvin go through an inaccessible door. Paul leaves the house, finds a ladder, and mimics Marvin's capture of Care, adding her to his collection of Pets. Paul heads to the bathroom after being instructed to by Care A's description but can't see anything that has changed. Category:Locations